I would do anything for love
by Canker in the Rose
Summary: Inspired by the song from meatloaf: I would do anything for love. The dark lord is the most feared wizard alive. Many belive him to be cruel and heartless except maybe one. LVOC


**And I would do anything for love**

He loved her that much was obvious

**I'd run right into hell and back**

He had loved her since the day he first laid eyes on her

**I would do anything for love**

Her raven hair illuminated by soft candle light

**I'll never lie to you and that's a fact**

Her probing crystal eyes sparking with laughter

**But I'll never forget the way you feel right now--**

**Oh no--no way--**

Her deep reds lips set in a perfect smile

**I would do anything for love**

Her ivory skin glowing with happiness

**But I won't do that**

The way she was stand before him, fearless and proud

**I won't do that**

She was only 16 when he made her his own

**Anything for love**

This girl of many talents

**I would do anything for love**

He took her that night in was she never knew

**I would do anything for love**

Her lithe, slender body entwined around his own

**But I won't do that**

Her delicate hands caressing his skin

**I won't do that**

Her hot knowing mouth seeking his flesh

**Some days it don't come easy**

That was one of the most memorable nights of his life

**Some days it don't come hard**

It was meant to be a one night thing

**Some days it don't come at all**

Funny how things never wok as planned

**and these are the days that never end**

She came back and he couldn't resist

**Maybe I'm crazy**

Who could?

**But it's crazy and it's true**

She was beautiful, talented and not to mention fantastic in bed

**I know you can save me**

And so it began

**No one else can save me but you**

The affair which changed his life

**As long as the planets are turning**

And then once again it changed

**As long as the stars are burning**

What was meant to be a casual affair went to a new level

**As long as your dreams are coming true--**

He began to find that he couldn't bear to be parted from her

**You better believe it!--**

He began to find that his stomach jolted when he saw her

**That I would to anything for love**

And the thought of hurting her was sickening

**And I'll be there until the final act--**

He denied these feeling at first

**I would do anything for love!**

Told himself it was just an infatuation

**And I'll take a vow and seal a pact--**

How wrong he was

**But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way--**

**Tonight--**

And then came the night she let the mask slip

**I would do anything for love!**

'I love you' She whispered.

**I would do anything for love**

Needless to say he reacted badly

**I would do anything for love**

He left her broken

**But I won't do that**

He walked for hours yet still nothing became plainer

**I won't do that...**

Part of him told him to leave her, to get out while he still could

**I would do anything for love**

But a stronger part of him compelled him to return

**Anything you've been dreaming of**

The latter won, of course

**But I just won't do that...**

He went back to her

**Somedays I pray for silence**

He held her close and kissed her

**Somedays I pray for should**

He apologized over and over again

**Somedays I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock'N Roll**

He begged her forgiveness

**Some night I lose the feeling**

And he returned those words

**Some nights I lose control**

'I love you. Nemiell Cuervo'

**Some nights i just lose it all, when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls**

And he meant it

**Maybe I'm lonely**

Every one of those forbidden word he meant

**And that's all I'm qualified to be**

The promise he had made himself so long ago was broken

**There's just one and only**

And he proved himself wrong

**The one and only promise I can keep**

'Love is for the weak.'

**As long as the wheels are turning**

He couldn't be more wrong

**As long as the fires are burning**

For that night, as he held her he knew:

**As long as your prayers are coming true--**

He could do anything as long as she was there

**You better believe it--!**

He would do anything for her

**That I would do anything for love!**

Climb to the peak of the highest mountain

**And you know it's true and that's a face**

Battle dragons, giants and Vampires

**I would do anything for love!**

He would die for her

**And there'll never be no turning back--**

He would die for this girl.

**But I'll never do it better than I do it with you**

This beautiful girl who made him whole

**So long--**

When he held her his soul was intact once more

**So long--**

And he wasn't the evil dark lord

**I would do anything for love**

He was just him

**I would do anything for love**

He would tell her secrets. Forbidden secrets none knew

**I would do anything for love**

Some off them were horrible, horrific even

**But I won't do that**

Yet she didn't leave him. She didn't even flinch

**I won't do that**

But then despite many obstacles things changed

**I would do anything for love**

Despite being together for years Harry Potter drew them apart

**Anything you've been dreaming of**

And he did so with no effort at all

**But I won't do that...**

He poisoned her ears and mind with his words

**But I'll never stop dreaming of you**

And as he lay alone, heartbroken he scolded himself

**Every night of my life--**

He had made the gravest mistake ever

**No way--**

He had loved someone who was good and kind

**I would do anything for love**

He had loved someone with a conscience

**I would do anything for love**

Someone who couldn't stand by and watch innocent people die

**I would do anything for love**

She slipped away in the dead of the night, leaving only a note

**But I won't do that**

'I'm sorry. I can't do this. I love you. Nemiell'

**I won't do that!**

**Girl:**

**Will you raise me up?**

And so it began. He went about the war with a renewed vigor

**Will you help me down?**

Harry Potter had taken from his the one thing he loved

**Will you get me right out if this Godforsaken town?**

The one thing that mattered

**Will you make it all a little less cold?**

And he would pay

**Boy:**

**I can do that!**

But she, of course, stood in the way

**I can do that!**

Head high, wand in hand and fire in her eyes

**Girl:**

**Will you hold me sacred?**

He would have to kill her to get to him

**Will you hold me tight?**

To kill Harry Potter he would have to kill the woman he loved

**Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white?**

He gazed at her, silently begging her to move

**Can you make it all a little less old?**

But she held firm

**Boy:**

**I can do that!**

And even as he watched a tear snaked its way down her ivory cheeks

**I can do that!**

**Girl:**

**Will you make me some magic**

A small, sad smile appeared on her lips, nothing like the smile he knew so well

**With your own two hands?**

Her eyes had lost their sparkle

**Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?**

They were dead

**Can you give me something I can take home?**

**Boy:**

**I can do that!**

And then she mouthed something that made his heart stop

**I can do that!**

'Please.'

**Girl:**

**Will you cater to every fantasy I got?**

He saw the anguish in her eyes and knew

**Will ya hose me down with holy water--if I get to hot--?**

She was already dead, her heart was broken and her soul torn

**Will ya take me to places I've never known?**

Stepping forward he gave her the ultimate gift

**Boy:**

**I can do that!**

Peace

**I can do that!**

**Girl:**

**After a while you'll forget everything**

The bolt of light hit her in the chest and she fell backwards, lifeless

**It was a brief interlude**

When the battle was over and Harry Potter dead he picked up her body and walked off in silence

**And a midsummer night's fling**

He lay her in a coffin, deep under his manor and cast a spell to preserve her body

**And you'll see that it's time to move on**

And there she laid forever more

**Boy:**

**I won't do that!**

A beacon of hope within a world of evil

**I won't do that!**

And the only love of the dark lord

A.N/// This goes with my other story 'The Black Rose.' Please read that one after. Don't forget to review!


End file.
